winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Chimera
Chimera is the daughter of Countess Cassandra, a noble from Solaria who attends Beta Academy. Appearance |-|Civilian= Chimera has long blue-black hair that falls to her ankles. She wears red lipstick, black eyeshadow and has a tiny mole near her left eye. Her outfit is a Lolita-style dress in various shades of purple. When Chimera was given the title of Princess of Solaria, she was granted a scepter. ChimeraStockArt.jpg |-|Princess Ball Gown= A red gown that is about knee length, with a long ruffle on the end. It has a pink veil in the back and three flowers in the middle going up and down. Chimera, Stella, Bloom - Ep301(1).jpg|To the right of Stella. |-|Sleepwear= She wears a spaghetti strap pale purple dress with pink frills and matching pink frill bracelets on both wrist. ChimerainBed.jpg Personality Chimera is rude, cruel, and very jealous of Stella. She is petty and has a temper which can be shown when Stella and Bloom were ahead of her during a race for the same dress. Despite these traits, she is shown to be a bit sensitive given her reaction when she mentions being stuck as Stella's "poor little stepsister" whom Radius will always favor more. She is rather impulsive often acting without thinking twice and is impatient. She is also quick to judge as she quickly suspected Valtor despite the fact that he was offering her and her mother greater powers and still remained suspicious of him until he gave her more potent powers. It is shown that her lust for power is just as strong as her mother's. Series Season 3 In "The Princess' Ball," she is seen at a pizza place where the Winx are and takes the pizza that Stella was going to get. Chimera makes fun of Flora, asking her if she was made out of gumdrops, and Stella defends her. Later, she also gets the dress Stella wants after competing with Bloom and Stella to get it. In "Valtor's Mark," she tries to ruin Stella's hairdo while she is getting ready for the princess ball, but fails to do so. The spell bounces back on her instead, making her hairstyle Medusa-like. Chimera states that she hates Stella and accuses her of being a spoiled princess. She and Countess Cassandra both meet Valtor, and he gives them powers in exchange for the power of the Second Sun of Solaria. Chimera transforms Stella into a monster. In "A Disloyal Adversary," she appears with her mother and King Radius attending Eraklyon's one thousandth anniversary. She laughs at her mother's comment of Stella when the latter wanted to confront them on what they had done to her father only to be stopped by Eraklyon's palace guards. In "At The Last Moment," she tries to prevent Stella from ruining the wedding for King Radius and Countess Cassandra. She is defeated twice and sentenced to the dungeon, but she dares Stella to free her and fight her again. Magical Abilities Her skills seem to be emotion-based. She is capable of first-level spells such as vanishing things, transmutation, and manifestation of things. She can cast attack spells. Her spells are green in color. She's able to turn some ones hair into snakes, as shown as she tried to use that spell on Stella but it backfired and turns her own hair into snakes instead. When she's empowered by Valtor, she is able to use a spell that turns Stella into a monster. Uses of Magic *'"By the power of Valtor, change, transform, transmute."' - Used to turn Stella into a monster. Trivia *In Greek Mythology, Chimera was a fire-breathing female creature that composed of the parts of multiple animals: upon the body of a Lioness with a tail that ended in a snake's head, the head of a goat arose on her back at the center of her spine. The Chimera was one of the offspring of Typhon and Echidna and a sibling of such monsters as Cerberus and the Lernaean Hydra. The term chimera has also come to mean an impossible or foolish fantasy or something that is hard to believe. *Chimera temporarily gains an angular, purple, darker version of Stella's Ring of Solaria that is shaped like a diamond with a purple jewel. *In the Italian dub, she has a notable French accent. *Cassandra Morris who voiced Chimera In the 4Kids version replaced Ariana Grande as Diaspro in Season 6 in the Nickelodeon dub. Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Season 3 (Winx Club) Category:Female Characters Category:Solaria Category:Winx Club Category:Valtor Category:Fairies Category:Recurring Characters